Sun and Moon
by xXJKittyXx
Summary: When a strange vision reveals a perfect home, a group of young cats set off on a journey to find it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A small white kit looked over to where his brother was sitting with their mother. He ran over to him. "Dark Moon" he squeaked "wanna go play?" The small back figure of Dark Moon turned to face him "Sure Bright Sun!" he turned to their mother "can we" he asked, she nodded. "Yay! Race you to the big stones!" squealed Dark Moon and darted off "hey! No fair!" Bight Sun ran after his brother. "Be careful!" Their mother, Rain Breeze, called. "We will!" the small white kit called back, not looking where he was going. He crashed into Dark Moon. "Watch it!" He giggled and batted Bight Sun gently on the head. The two kits pounced at jumped from rock to rock and swiped at eachother. "Time for a nap!" Called Rain Breeze "Awww" Bright Sun's ears drooped "okay coming!" Dark Moon jumped up. "What? I thought you didn't like naps!" Bright Sun gaped at his brother. Dark Moon twiched his whiskers amusingly "follow me!" Dark Moon crept around the big rocks and twiched his ears in the direction to where a mouse sat. "We don't know how to hunt!" exclaimed Bright Sun. Dark Moon quickly covered Bright Sun's mouth with his tail and glanced over to where their mother was looking around near the nursery for them and giggled. "Who cares!" he whispered back. He crouched and started creeping forward. "Watch out for that pointy rock!" warned Bright Sun. Dark Moon rolled his eyes "don't worry!" he fixed his eyes onto the mouse again and pounced. "Look out!" squeled Bright Sun. Dark Moon missed the mouse by a paw length. His leg banged into the rock that Bright Sun had warned him about and was lying still. He ran over to Dark Moon and poked him. "Dark Moon?" his voice was shaking. Dark Moon moaned. Bright Sun ran to get Mountainteller and Rain Breeze. When they reached Dark Moon he was awake. "What happened?" he muttered and, not noticing his leg, tried to stand up and collasped"ouch" he mewed weakly. "Your lucky" meowed Mountainteller "at your age you could have been killed" she grabbed the herbs she brought with her. Rain Breeze went to look at Dark Moon's leg. "Mountainteller…" Rain Breeze looked like she was going to collaspe herself. Mountainteller went and looked at Dark Moon's leg. Her eyes went wide. She licked of the blood, revealing how twisted his leg was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It had been ten moons since Dark Moon's accident. He and Bright Sun were now sharpclaws. "Hey, want to come hunting?" Dark Moon asked Bright Sun. "Are you sure…" Bright Sun stopped when he saw the look of disappointment on his brother's face. _I wanted to ask Rabbit Leap though _he thought bitterly. Although it had been awhile since he and Dark Moon had hunted together… "Okay…" he said slowly "where do you want to hunt?" he asked. He looked over to the cave entrance and spotted Rabbit Leap leaving to hunt with her sister, Swaying Oak. _Maybe I will get to hunt with her… _he thought. "I was thinking of hunting near where the big rocks are" meowed Dark Moon. Bright Sun gave him a confused looked. "You know" Dark Moon started to sound annoyed "where we played as kits and I found a mouse then…" Dark Moon brushed his tail over his permanently damaged leg, the accident that happened ten moons ago. Bright Sun nodded "let's go!" he raced out of the cave and into the open. He looked around to find Leaping Rabbit and Swaying Oak. _They're going to where we're going to hunt! _Bright Sun's ear drooped with relief. "Hurry up!" he looked over to where Dark Moon had already started walking. _He's going faster than usual _Bright Sun frowned and ran to catch up. When he got there Dark Moon was talking to Rabbit Leap. Bright Sun realised that Dark Moon had chosen to hunt where he hadn't gone in ten moons because… _no! _Bright Sun felt like clawing his brother's nose off. He couldn't like Rabbit Leap! Dark Moon knew that he was going to ask her to be her mate! Anger surged through him. He felt a tail brush on his shoulder. He jumped "Swaying Oak! You scared me!" he gasped. Swaying Oak gave him a friendly bat on the ears "I was just wondering if you wanted to go hunting" she asked "Rabbit Leap is going hunting with Dark Moon now…" "NO!" Bright Sun growled "I JUST WANTED TO GO HUNTING WITH RABBIT LEAP! CAN'T ANY CAT RESPECT THAT?!" he glared at Dark Moon and stalked back to camp. He glanced back. Swaying Oak looked badly hurt. Guilt tore at his heart. He shouldn't have taken his anger out on her.

"Shhh!" Rabbit Leap flicked her tail towards a hare. A shadow cast over Dark Moon. He quickly pulled Rabbit Leap into cover. A huge hawk swooped down and grabbed the hare. Dark Moon and Rabbit Leap exchanged a glance and leaped out at the hawk. He held down the hawk while Rabbit Leap did the finial killing bite. "Great catch guys!" They both spun around. Swaying Oak jumped down from a nearby tree with a small bird in her jaws. "Where's Bright Sun?" asked Dark Moon "I thought he went hunting with you." Swaying Oak looked down at her paws "He didn't want to go hunting with me" she mewed "he went back to camp" Rabbit Leap looked at Dark Moon. He frowned "why didn't want to hunt?" he asked Swaying Oak "I don't know. He seemed angry about something but I don't know what." The brown she-cat sighed and shook her head "well we're going back to camp" Rabbit Leap meowed slowly "I'll help carry the hawk" Swaying Oak offered and grabbed a wing. Dark Moon nodded his thanks and took the other wing. Rabbit Leap took the hare that the hawk had killed.

"So why do you think Bright Sun was angry?" asked Swaying Oak when they got back to the cave. She passed some hawk wing to Dark Moon. Rabbit Leap had gone and was now training softpaws. "I don't know" Dark Moon took a bite out of the wing and passed it back to Swaying Oak "he was fine when we first got out." The young softpaw gazed at Dark Moon. "Do you think it has something to do with you deciding to hunt with Rabbit Leap after asking him to hunt with you?" He stared at her _well, that could be a reason… _he thought _I don't want Swaying Oak, a softpaw, to think she knows my brother more than I do.._. Swaying Oak stifled a snort of laughter "don't worry, I will never know your brother as well you do!" Dark Moon stared at her _how did she know what I was thinking?! _Swaying Oak looked at her paws "I was born with it" she muttered. "Then why aren't you training to become a Mountainteller?" he asked "it's not a Mountainteller power" sighed Swaying Oak. "Oh. Sorry I thought…" Dark Moon felt his face go hot with embarrassment _of course it's not a Mountainteller power mouse brain! _He thought crossly. "It's fine" Swaying Oak smiled and looked over to a high ledge "hey, do you think Mountainteller is going to get all cats to gather?" She flicked her tail over to where Mountainteller was climbing the high ledge. "I don't know know, maybe…" "Let all cats gather for a meeting!" he was broken off by Mountainteller. "Or maybe she is" Dark Moon and Swaying Oak went and sat below the ledge.


End file.
